The mission of the Center for Advancing Sociodemographic and Economic Study of Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Dementias (CeASES?ADRD) is to advance innovative social science ADRD research, to increase knowledge and technical capability of social science researchers, to broaden and diversify the set of researchers working in the field and, to disseminate resources and communicate findings for impact. CeASES?ADRD targeted research themes are social and economic burden of ADRD over the life course, and national and international trends and projections of ADRD. Research addressing these themes will fill key research gaps, tackle some of the most pressing and immediate challenges of ADRD, and address multiple NIA Strategic Directions. CeASES?ADRD builds a unique set of interrelated programs hosted over 2.5 days each year for advancing research, building networks and reducing barriers to social scientists engaging in innovative ADRD research. These include, Science of ADRD for Social Scientists program, network meetings for scientific presentations, discussions and network building, and methodological and technical workshops. It unites a core set of multidisciplinary researchers with complementary research expertise in the thematic areas, methodological and technical skill sets, and in the use of myriad population level, longitudinal data sets. In addition, these researchers have strengths in leadership and mentorship to support and grow the next generation of ADRD social science researchers. CeASES?ADRD has a leadership structure that brings together researchers from University of Southern California, University of Texas, Austin, and Stanford, who have NIH?funded research portfolios of social science ADRD research, are long?time collaborators with experience leading large centers and who have had success building networks and mentoring diverse scholars. CeASES? ADRD utilizes additional key resources available to it through USC Schaeffer Center including an external affairs staff for communication and dissemination of findings, a research programming staff for providing technical support and expertise, a data librarian for supporting use of its rich data holdings. CeASES?ADRD collaborating researchers include directors of multiple NIA?funded Centers including a Resource Center for Minority Aging Research, an Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center and a Roybal Center in Health Policy Simulation for network building and driving innovative science.